narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lirin
Lirin is a member of the Delta Akatsuki and her teammate is Myarou. She and her partner have a somewhat friendly relationship, showing how Myarou protects her at certain times and vice-versa. She is also shown to be very flirtatious with her enemies, she even asks whether the victim wants French or soft. During her second fight with Suzaku Hyuga, there were hints of a sadistic nature from how she delighted in Suzaku's anguish. Abilites Lirin can suck the chakra of others through a kiss, which could explain her elemental affinity for all six (which is a highly impressive feet since normally having access to so many elements requires either decades of training or assistance from a source like a Kekkei Genkai). When she absorbs the chakra from the victim, she gains all of their techniques and their chakra elementation granting her even more power. She can also lick someone to find out their elemental affinity, as demonstrated when she licked Suzaku's face (to his annoyance and horror). Lirin also knows a technique which allows her to change bodies called the color change technique. Her power over ice grants her very powerful techniques such as Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death which causes the water on the floor to become ice needles with just one stomp on the ground. Her power is also what is known as a kekkei genkai. Her signature technique causes the air around her and her opponent to become much colder and then appears with dozens of crystal ice mirrors. On all of these mirrors appears Lirin and is able to teleport from one mirror to other and causes major damage with the use of her senbon. With the help of her natural speed, her technique is very deadly and cannot be copied by the Sharingan. This technique is called Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors. She also had the ability to perform Hand Seals with only one hand. Jutsus * Kiss of Death * Color Change * Fire Style: Fire Lion Technique * Fire Style: Fire Dragon Summoning * Fire Clone Jutsu * Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique * Fire Style: Flare Shower * Water Clone Jutsu * Water Release- Hydra Bullet * Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique * Water Release: Infinite Sharks * Water Style:Water Bomb Jutsu * Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm * Wind Style:Cyclone Banishment * Wind Release: Gust Technique * Wind Style: Air Slash * Wind Style: Dragonfly Whirlwind Technique * Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld * Earth Style: Earth Clone Technique * Earth Style: Rock Shield Technique * Earth Style: Earthquake Technique * Earth Release: Earth Flow River * Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Jutsu * Lightning Release: Lightning Ray * Lightning Release: Intense Typhoon * Lightning Release: Lightning Shruiken * Lightning Charge * Lightning Clone * Lightning Release: Electron Technique * Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors * Thousand Ice Senbon * Crystal Ice Mirrors: Double Region Ice Step * Void Style: Space Teleport Jutsu * Lightning Release: Thunder Binding Bio Akatsuki Revival arc She is seen at Ryoku's gathering and assigned to a team with Myarou. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Akatsuki Category:Missing-nin